The rough love jack and kim love story
by natty2011111
Summary: Kim moves town to seaford ( the home of the skate rats ) kim also moves schools and when she does she get admired and loved by loads but especially by jack...kim tries to ignore him but one day she can't then she will experience a huge problem with herself and jack tries to help her but fails...find out what happens in another kick story! Xoxox PLZ read! Xoxo
1. The new girl in town

NEW JACK AND KIM STORY!

Season 1

Episode 1 =Say goodbye to the old school...

Maisy: OMG IM GONNA MISS YU SOO MUCH!

Summer: yeh.. Where are yu moving to?

Kim: seaford...

Maisy: SEAFORD! THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE THERE ARE SKATE RATS!

Kim: I know...well I guess this is goodbye...

Maisy: I DONT WANT YOU TO GO!

Kim: I gotta go...bye...*grabbed her back and went to meet her mum and dad who where out side of her school in a big mover truck*

Kim: bye...

Then when they got to seaford kim got dropped off at school in the movers truck...

Kim's mom: GOOD LUCK AT YUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL HUNNY! *she screamed*

Kim: OK LOVE YU MUM!

The principle was waiting at the door for kim...

Principle: SOO...YUR kim Crawford..

Kim: yep...

Principle: so I hope yu fit in well with the school and try to make friends today...

Kim: ummm ok... *walked off*

There was a boy called jack...jack was hanging out with his friends...jerry,Milton and Eddie..

Jerry: hey jack we need to get ready for class...1st period has nearly started...

Jack: oh! *ran to Class*

Jack looked over to where he sat...he saw a blonde girl sitting next to him...he went to sit down...

Jack: hello...I'm jack brewer...

Kim: hey jack... I'm kim... *she smiled at him*

Jack: ummm so are yu the new girl?

Kim: yeh... I heard yu do karate...

Jack: yeh I'm a third degree black belt...

Kim: really?! Wow I'm just a black belt...

Jack: wow...yu know karate...

Kim:does this explain? *snapped two pens together in half*

Jack: wow...

Jacks p.o.v

I think I'm in love...

TBC


	2. Hello!

Season 1

Episode 2=hello jack!

kim: JACK! HELLO?!

Jack : sorry..huh?

Kim: I asked yu if I could borrow a pencil...

Jack: umm yeh...sure *handed kim a pencil*

Kim: thanks...

Jack: no problem...

The school bell rung..

Teacher: class dismissed...

At lunch...

Kim was sitting alone at a dinner table...she was picking on her food...

Jerry: yo jack how was it?!

Jack: how was what?!

Jerry: yu know... Sitting next to the new girl...

Jack: she's really nice...her names kim...she takes karate...but since she's moved she hasn't done it but she's practised at home...

Jerry: cool...so where is she...

Jack: she's over there...c'mon lets join her...

They joined kim...

Jack: hey kim... These are my friends...Milton,jerry and Eddie...

Kim: hi jerry,Milton and Eddie...

J,M & E: hi kim...t

Kim: umm yu know I gotta go...

Jack: Wait kim!

Kim: what jack?

Jack: where are yu going?

Kim: home!

Jack: why?

Kim: UGHHH! Just leave me!

Jack: wait why?

Kim: JUST STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kim ran out of school...

TBC


	3. IMMA beat yu to pulp!

Season 1

Episode 3= kim...I might say I love yu...

After school...

Jack: hey I'm gonna try and find kim...

Jerry: ok...we will be at the dojo...

Jack: ok...

Jack got his skate board and went all over town but he couldn't find kim...so he went back to the dojo...

The dojo...

Rudy: oh jack! YUR late AGAIN!

Jack: sorry rudy I was trying to look for the new girl at our school she's nowhere...

Jerry: sorry to here dude...

Jack: why?

Jerry: yu obviously like her!

Jack: no I don't! We just met I don't even know her except from she does karate and her names kim Crawford...

Rudy: oh yeh jack I forgot to introduce yu to our new student...

The new student had a hoodie on...it even coved there face

Unknown: hahahaha...I never thought I would be in the same dojo as yu jack...but since I haven't seen yu fight yet I would like to test out YUR skills...

Jack: UGHH ok? Rudy are yu sure we are Suppose to be fighting even if they are new...

Rudy: yeh...I'm sure...now get ready!

They both met at the mat...

Rudy: ok when YUR ready...hy!

Jack made the first move and side kicked (Unknown) And then (unknown) Blocked it grabbed his leg and flipped him over with his leg but he rolled from flip...then he attacked (Unknown)Again and then flipped (Unknown)Over...but instead of landing on the floor (unknown)got chucked and went through the window and then (unknown) Started to scream in pain...

Jack: wait...that sounds like a girl...did I just hurt a girl?

Jerry: probably...

They all ran to rudy a office and found shattered glass on the floor with blood on the hoodie...jack ran over to ? And undid the hoodie...

Jack: KIM?!

TBC


	4. KIM!

SEASON 1

Episode 4=Kim?!

Jack: KIM?!

Kim: yeh...*voice croaked*

Jack: OH MY GOD KIM ARE YOU OK! I WOULDN'T OF DONE THAT IF I KNEW THAT WAS YU!

Kim: its ok...

Jack: no it isn't! I just hurt yu! YUR bleeding!

Kim: jack..it's ok...I'll just go... *walked out of the dojo bleeding*

Jerry: DUDE! GO AND GET HER! YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! SHE'S WALKED OFF! MY LAST GIRLFRIEND DID THAT! AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER AGAIN SINCE!

Jack: but that's different...Kim's not my girlfriend...

Jerry: DUDE STILL! IT'S IMPORTANT!

Jack: yeh YUR probably right...*ran to kim*

He ran to kim...then he came back to the dojo...

Jack: I can't find her any where...

Jerry: you'll never see her again...

Jack: ummm really?...umm you know I feel tired I didn't get any sleep last night rudy can I be dismissed?

Rudy: sure jack...go and catch up with YUR sleep...

Jack: thanks...

Next day...

School...

Jack: hey do yu know where kim is I didn't see her in class today?

Milton: sorry...

Jack: where can she be?

Jacks phone started to ring...

?: are you missing a girl?

Jack: WHO IS THIS?!

?: DO YOU WANT THE GIRL OR NOT?!

Jack: yeh I do...where is she...

?: meet you behind the dojo tomorrow at 12...

Jack: ok...

TBC


	5. KY!

Season 1

Episode 5=kim!

It was 12 the next day...

Jack was waiting behind the dojo...

?: I was wait for yu... *walked out of the darkness with a hoodie over them*

The person was jacks arch enemy, ky...

Ky: are you missing someone IMPORTANT?!

Jack: well, yeah... WHERE IS SHE!

Ky: hahahaha...*walked back into the darkness*

Then suddenly he heard a scream!

Jacks p.o.v

Could that be kim? It sounds like her...

End of pov

Ky comes back out of the darkness with kim...

Ky: is this the girl...

Jack: KIM!

Ran to kim but before he got to her he blacked out because someone hit him on the head with a base ball bat...

Then 20 minutes after he woke up...

Jacks pov

I woke up from a black out what happened? Kim looked horrid...when I last saw her I saw her top which was ripped and her lips were bleeding and her arms where all cut...

I think I'm blindfold cuz I can't see a thing and somets on my eyes and my eyes are wide open...

Then I heard screaming IT SOUNDS LIKE KIM!

Kim: GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! IM ONLY 15! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP PLEASE!

I struggled escaping because I was tied to a chair but I got a pocket knife out from my pocket...(there quite useful) and cut the rope and ran to the door...but the door was locked too...

I banged my fists against he door yelling her name...but all I heard was screams and crying...

I got tired after a while...my fists where bleeding and then I decided to kick the door down...then I did (I should of done that ages ago) then I ran to the room where I heard all the screaming...then I was shocked...

TBC


	6. The shocker of kim

Season 1

Episode 6= THE SHOCKER OF THE KIM!

Jack: KIM! KY STEP AWAY FROM HER!

Kim: JACK HELP ME!

ky: SHUT UP BEFORE THIS GOES INTO YOUR NECK! *held a knife at her neck*

Jack : LEAVE HER ALONE!

ky: WHY SHOULD I?!

jack: JUST LEAVE HER!

Ky: WHY SHOULD I LEAVE HER WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO ME! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LOVE HER!

Jack : I umm...I lo... I MEAN SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!

Kim was on the floor crying...

Ky: SHUT UP BITCH! *stabbed her with a knife*

Jack: KIM!

Jack ran to kim but before he even got to kim he got stabbed to then knocked out by a frying pan...

30 minutes later...

Jack woke up in a dark room AGAIN...

But when kim woke up she was tied to a chair with the knife still in her...she started to cry again and when she did ky heard her and went to go and see her...

Ky: kim don't cry...your not gonna get killed...your gonna face your fears...and nobody can save you...

Kim: THATS NOT TRUE IM PRETTY SURE JACK IS COMING AND IM PRETTY SURE HE CAN KICK YOUR BUTT !

Ky: I don't think you'll be hearing from him for a while...

Kim: what...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

Ky: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!

Kim: YES YOU DID! LET ME SEE HIM!

Ky: fine...

Ky whistled and 2 guys brought jack into the room blindfolded...but kim could see he was cut and bruised..

Kim: JACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM! LET HIM GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Jack: kim..no...I'll survive...

Ky: fine then kim I'll let jack go if you serve me...

Kim: OK! YOU STUPID COW!

Ky: excuse me that's no way to speak to your master!

Kim: sorry master...

Ky: ok..let the boy go...

Jack: KIM NO!

Kim: bye jack... ( kim kissed jack goodbye and jack gave her a hug )

Jack: I love you...

TBC

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I'm SOO sorry I haven't posted in a while I have just been on instagram for ages sorry xoxox PLZ follow me on instagram I'm natty2011111 hahah quite ALOT of 1's but it's for a good cause hahahaha PLZ review I would like to know what ya think SOO far...I'm thinking of posting my vampire love up on here be4 instagram..how would you guys think about that..tell me...if I get loads of reviews on this one I will post up the vampire one love ya loads...

Natty out PEACE! Xoxo


End file.
